1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mass digital data storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for enabling a flash memory card to interface with a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of non-volatile memory systems such as flash memory storage systems is increasing due to the compact physical size of such memory systems, and the ability for non-volatile memory to be repetitively reprogrammed. The compact physical size of flash memory storage systems facilitates the use of such storage systems in devices which are becoming increasingly prevalent. Devices which use flash memory storage systems include, but are not limited to, digital cameras, digital camcorders, digital music players, handheld personal computers, and global positioning devices. The ability to repetitively reprogram non-volatile memory included in flash memory storage systems enables flash memory storage systems to be used and reused.
Some devices, which use flash memory storage systems, e.g., flash memory cards, include slots into which the flash memory cards may be inserted to enable data to be exchanged between a flash memory card and the device. Other devices, however, require the use of an adapter, which accepts a flash memory card and is coupled to a device to enable data to be transferred between the flash memory card and the device. Many adapters include a slot into which a memory card may be inserted, and a connector, which allows the adapter to be connected to a host device. For example, an adapter may include a slot that accepts a memory card such as a Secure Digital card or a MultiMedia card, and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector. An adapter that is coupled to a host device is generally effective in enabling data to be read from or written to a memory card inserted within the adapter by the host device.
Often, an adapter is only coupled to a host device when data is to be transferred between the host device and a memory card inserted into the adapter. Decoupling an adapter, e.g., an adapter that includes a USB connector, for a host device when the adapter is not in use enables a USB port associated with the host device to be freed for other uses.
When an adapter is decoupled from a host device, the connector on the adapter is typically exposed, as conventional adapters typically include connectors which protrude from the adapter. An exposed connector may be damaged relatively easily and, hence, may affect the performance of the adapter. In the event that there is a significant amount of damage to an exposed connector, the adapter may no longer usable. To protect a connector from damage caused by particles becoming lodged in the connector or damage that results in pins associated with the connector being bent, caps are sometimes placed over the connector when the adapter is not in use. In other words, a cap may be used to cover the pins of a connector. While a cap is generally effective in protecting a connector, a cap may be accidentally dislodged from the connector when the adapter is being transported, thereby exposing the connector to elements which may cause damage to the adapter. In addition, even with a cap in place, a connector may be damaged, e.g., the housing of the connector may be bent, when excessive force is applied to the connector.
Like a connector, a memory card may be damaged if the memory card is not properly protected. For example, if a memory card is being transported when the memory card is not protected by a sleeve or a case, the pins of the memory card may be damaged. In the event that the pins of a memory card sustain relatively significant damage, then the memory card may become unusable, and substantially any data stored on the memory card may be lost. It is fairly common for a memory card to remain inserted in an adapter when the memory card is not in use, e.g., a user may leave a memory card in an adapter when the adapter is uncoupled from a port on a host device. However, many adapters are arranged such that when a memory card is inserted in an adapter, part of the memory card may protrude from the adapter. When a memory card inserted in an adapter partially protrudes out of the adapter, the memory card may be damaged when the adapter is being moved from one location to another location.
Since adapters which allow memory cards to interface with host devices are highly portable, adapters are often transported. As such, when a part of a memory card inserted in an adapter and a connector that is a part of the adapter are exposed, the memory card and the connector may be damaged. Damage incurred by a memory card may be disastrous when the contents stored in memory of the memory card are effectively lost, while damage incurred by a connector may affect the reliability of the connector and, hence, the adapter, as discussed above.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and a system which protects both a memory card inserted into an adapter and a connector of the adapter from being damaged when the adapter is being transported. That is, what is desired is an adapter which is configured to protect both a memory card inserted into the adapter and a connector of the adapter when the adapter is not coupled to a host device.